Bio Bomb Book 1: Alpha
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: When the bomb went off...everything changed. It's not Warriors, but if you want a good story with an original plot, feel free to read. Now M rated. Chapter 9 up. Moved to , I'll say where later.
1. Detonation

Warriors: Bio Bomb

Warriors: Bio Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

Hey guys, long time, but school's been killin' my schedule. This will be my first story of a series of different stories that will be my unofficial "rebirth." This may turn "M" rated, but that won't be for a while. Please read my other stories! I don't own Warriors by the way, that would be Erin Hunter…all three of her.

Chapter 1: Detonation

A friend of mine recently got season tickets to an amusement park, so I took my girlfriend, and the three of us went together. I was eating an ice-cream cone, with my two friends by my side, when a blue wave of energy descended upon us. Everyone else disappeared in a cloud of dust, and my friend's hand slipped through my fingers. My girlfriend held on tight to me, and I asked, "what the hell is going on?!"

She didn't respond, and I soon felt her disintegrating. I cried out, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

When I came to, I took notice of the fact that I was still flesh and blood. I attempted to stand up, but fell immediately back onto all fours. I shook my head roughly in an attempt to clear it, and looked down to see what was wrong with my arms, biting my lip to keep from screaming in shock. They were cat legs, black with white paws.

After observing myself and finding that I was fully black, except for my white forepaws and the tip of my tail, I decided it was a good time to look around and get my bearings.

I was still in the amusement park, in roughly the same spot that I passed out, but looking around; all I saw was a few unconscious dogs, which were slowly waking up. At that moment, an enormous blimp hovered over the city, casting out an ominous message. I wasn't entirely sure who the voice belonged to, but it was vaguely familiar somehow.

"Good evening all animals," he began, but paused. "Well, I suppose those of you who were formerly human are now dogs, hrmm…" I was wondering why he didn't mention cats, "the simple truth is," he started again, interrupting my thoughts, "that being human held no true advantages. We had poor eyesight and hearing, out athleticism can't compare to an animal's, the list goes on. So, I decided that dogs should be the new dominant race." Howls of triumph and confusion accompanied his words, but they died down when he began speaking again. "However, for this to occur, we must destroy our competition and prey…cats."

My entire body froze upon hearing that, and I almost fainted again with what he said next, "one of the humans out there transformed into one of these vile creatures, and while he remains alive, there is a chance, though small, that cats could end up on top. My orders are simple; any dog who manages to catch this feline will be rewarded handsomely. He has a very distinctive mark. The eyes of the humans who turned into dogs are a blood red; these cat's eyes will be a cloudy white. I will contact you again via blimp in three days with your next orders."

Every dog in the vicinity must have liked the idea of a reward, because they began to look around everywhere. I backed away from them and hid in one of the souvenir stores nearby, hoping to throw them off. As soon as I was behind the counter, I turned around and saw that the employee door was still open.

"Maybe I can sneak out the back," I thought, stepped inside, and saw that the back door was down the aisle in front of me. In the middle of this aisle, I saw a small shaggy dog with white fur; his eyes weren't red, but a dull brown.

"This must be my lucky day," he said, a sinister smirk forming on his face, "my master vanished, and when I wake, I heard that man's voice talking about a reward. Then, here you are, rushing straight to my paws!"

"Listen you," I said, feeling my throat rumble in a growl, "out of my way, or taste my claws." I felt my claws scrape against the floor as they unsheathed.

"Don't make me laugh little kitty, I'll eat you, and save the eyes for my reward." He leapt at me, but I thought about what the cats in Warriors would do. I've owned the series, and read through all of them, I just hope I was making the right moves. I reared up on my hind legs, and came down on him hard.

"Since you weren't able to get my eyes, I don't see any reason for you to keep yours!" I shouted, driving my front claws across his face, causing blood to well up on his eyes. Leaving my foe to his fate, I padded out of the back door in time to see a golden tail vanish through the entrance. I glanced around quickly and saw that there were no dogs anywhere. I pelted across the park, until I reached my destination, the Ferris wheel. "This should be adequate for sleeping quarters," I mumbled, and opened up the one at the bottom. After closing the door, I curled up with my tail over my nose. "If I'm going to defeat the dogs, I'll need some help…" I decided, and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to overtake me.

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? I won't know unless you voice your opinions! Also, if you like Digimon, I'd suggest checkin' out the second story in my "Rebirth" series! Till then pplz!


	2. Moonheart

Warriors Bio Bomb

Warriors Bio Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

Hey again, I've got another chapter of the story all set for you guys, so let's just get started.

Chapter 2: Moonheart

When I awoke, I stretched out luxuriously, allowing my white tail tip to show through the window. A split second later, I physically pulled my tail back down and quickly took a deep breath. All of the scents were muddled, and even though I was able to sort most of them out, I couldn't tell what they were or if they were stale or not.

After a minute of internal debating, I peeked my head over the window and glanced around the park. There were no signs of life except for the occasional rat, so I opened the door and padded stealthily out of the Ferris wheel. After carefully making my way to the entrance of the Theme Park without any problems, however, the second I stepped onto the street, I heard a yowling voice. "Cat! Let's get him and see if he's the one!"

Not even bothering to turn around to see my pursuers, I ran as fast as I could down the main street. I could feel the hot breath of the dogs on my heels, when I noticed the street sign ahead. It displayed "Drake Blvd."

"My apartment!" I gasped, turning into a dull red building that was on the corner. I ran up the stairs and looked back over my shoulder to see what was chasing me. "Two dachshunds; they wouldn't be a problem if their leader wasn't a damned Rottweiler!" I thought angrily, slipping through a cat-flap and nearly crashing into the couch.

I could hear what I believed to be the Rottweiler's voice, and he was pissed, "you two, follow him! I can't fit into that door!" I instinctively unsheathed my claws and whirled around to face the dogs.

When they burst through the flap, I leapt at the nearest one and landed square on his back. I found myself face-to-face with the other dachshund, but before I could even react, I saw a lithe black shape jump down from the counter on the side of the door, knocking down the dog. I bit hard on the dog's ear that I was holding, tasting its foul blood, bitter in my mouth. It yelped in pain, and I raked my back claws across the short, tough fur on his back.

I glanced at the other dog and noticed that my savior snarled and bared its teeth as the dog raced back through the flap. The dog I was holding onto collapsed, so I let go and hopped off, watching with a grimace as a pool of blood was forming on my carpet.

"Hello," the black cat said, gazing curiously at me, "I don't believe we've met, though you smell vaguely familiar. My master called me-"

"Moonheart," I interrupted, "I am your master. However, don't use my human name, it might raise suspicions, call me Iceclaw from now on." Her eyes stretched wide in disbelief, and then she gazed deeply into my, now cloudy, eyes.

"J-I mean Iceclaw," she mewed, cutting off to correct herself, "You were the one that was spared from becoming dust? Or worse…a dog?" I nodded, and she continued, "That means you're the one that can save us from these mutts…"

A flash of both pride and worry shot through my pelt when she said that, but I managed to shrug it off. "Moonheart, do you know any other cats? Such as some strays, which could help us?"

Moonheart sat on her haunches, curling her long black tail over her paws, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she breathed out, as if coming out of a meditation. "Yes, there is a small band of strays not to far from here. The truth is, I used to visit them while you slept, and have been doing so for three months now."

I nodded, and managed to work my tail to rest on her shoulder, "it's alright," hope was flaring in my chest, this could be the answer I was looking for! "Your connection to these strays may be what I need to save us all." I glanced at the door, "however, we'll need to find a way past that dog somehow."

Moonheart nodded, and a slightly evil smirk started playing across her face. "I think I have an idea for that."

Cliffhanger?! No! Heh, well, this was the best place I could think of to stop. So, what will these strays be like? Can I save the Earth from the domination of the dogs? You'll just have to keep reading! Oh, and review, or you'll end up like the Dachshund I got a hold of!


	3. Rogues

Bio-Bomb Book 1: Alpha

Bio-Bomb Book 1: Alpha

Hey everyone, it's time for this to start resembling Warriors don't you agree? Well, let's do this then.

Chapter 3: Rogues

Moonheart, a beautiful black she-cat with a round white mark on her chest, like a full moon. Her eyes are a deep green emerald, which can nearly hypnotize any tom she sees. I found her injured in an alley near my apartment when those beautiful eyes weren't even open. She would have died without help, so I took her in. That was a year and five months ago.

Now I'm following her down the fire escape, careful not to let any dogs detect our presence. When we reached the ladder at the bottom, I saw that it wasn't down. Cursing my luck, we both leapt onto the third rung, and I took a deep breath.

Then I unsheathed my front right claw, and un-did the mechanism, causing the ladder to come crashing to the ground with a deafening creaking. Then it stopped abruptly as it contacted the concrete, and I was thrown at the ground.

Moonheart landed lightly at my side, as I was shaking my head to clear it. Then we heard a frantic barking, and Moonheart ran out into the streets, screaming, "Follow me, quickly!" I followed close behind, not daring to look behind me.

We ran into one of the junkyards and Moonheart released a blood-curdling yowl. She wheeled around to face our pursuers, and I followed suit. I nearly froze in fear, there were three Golden Retrievers, and at their head was the Rottweiler we met earlier. He ordered one of the Retrievers to attack, and the yellow hound obliged.

It charged and leapt into the air, and I unsheathed my claws and bunched the muscles in my legs to take him on in midair. It wasn't necessary however, as two cats shot out from each side of the dog, and killed him with minimal effort. Then I felt fur brushing mine, and saw a grey cat step in front of me.

He was still young, but I could feel his power when he passed by me. He spoke in a low menacing growl, "dogs, what are you doing here? This area belongs to us, leave or face the consequences."

The lead dog snorted with laughter, "oh really? How are you going to stop us? Two of your cats disappeared with my subordinate."

Then the two cats padded up to stand next to their leader, and one of them, a brown tom with mottled black spots, snarled, "Sorry we took so long Puddlefoot, we had a bite to eat." He licked his lips sadistically, and I grimaced slightly, "it's been a while since we've had fresh dog."

The other, a ginger colored she-cat, nodded and rested her gaze on the remaining dogs. "We'll need a bit more if we want everyone to be well fed tonight."

The grey cat, now identified as Puddlefoot, gave a low chuckle in response, "you're right Flamefur. Let's kill that big one; he'll have a lot of meat." He took one menacing step forward and the two Retrievers cringed.

The Rottweiler, however, didn't. "There are only five of you, and the black one over there looks too petrified to do anything. He glanced over in my direction, and I saw his eyes widen, "and look at that! He has the cloudy white eyes! I'll make a deal with you cat, hand him over, and we'll leave. Refuse, and die."

Puddlefoot's fur bristled, and he glared at the dog. "My comrades and I will stop you from harming this cat."

"I'm not afraid of four scrawny cats."

"How do you know there are only four of us?" Puddlefoot challenged, holding his ground as the Rottweiler advanced.

At that moment, the two Retrievers were attacked by two more cats jumping out of the heaps of trash. One was a dark brown tom, and the other was a white she-cat, with a tail tipped off with black. The two dogs, taken by surprise, went down quickly to their claws.

The Rottweiler was now surrounded on all sides, and Puddlefoot spoke again. "You are finished mutt, there are five-"

"Six," Moonheart mewed.

"As I was saying," Puddlefoot said exasperatedly, "there are six of us and only one of you."

The Rottweiler growled, "Come and get me then."

Flamefur, Puddlefoot, and the brown and black tom accepted his invitation, and lunged. "Flamefur, Forestshadow, take his front legs. Snowpelt, Mudtail, take his rear." The four cats obeyed Puddlefoot's orders without question. I was mesmerized by how efficient they were, but the Rottweiler reared up on his hind legs, and batted Flamefur and Forestshadow away.

Then Snowpelt and Mudtail both bit hard into his hind legs. Puddlefoot leapt straight for his throat, but the dog slammed his front paws into Puddlefoot, driving the breath out of him. I snapped out of my trance, and charged at the Rottweiler. I lashed out with my right claw, and scored a mark across the brute's nose.

He howled in pain, and his grip on Puddlefoot weakened enough for the grey cat to slither away. The dog ripped his back legs free from Mudtail and Snowpelt, slamming them both into nearby piles of trash. He flashed a look of pure anger at me and Puddlefoot. "This isn't over cats, I'll be back, and I'll kill you all. You'll learn to regret messing with Death." With that said, he turned tail and ran.

Puddlefoot bowed his head in gratitude towards me, "thank you…sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Iceclaw, and I'm just glad no one was hurt." I looked over and saw the other four cats struggling to their paws.

Puddlefoot broke into my thoughts with a question, "what will you do now Iceclaw?"

I didn't even hesitate when I made my decision, "I'd like to join you all."

Puddlefoot nodded and started to pad off, "follow me then…and welcome to IceClan."

Wow, this one took a little while huh? Well, tell me what you think. See ya!


	4. IceClan

Bio-Bomb Book 1: Alpha

Bio-Bomb Book 1: Alpha

Time for the first allegiances list, currently, there is only one Clan, but I'll add some dogs and anyone that dies later. Well, I'll just start now.

Chapter 4: IceClan

IceClan

**Leader-**

Puddlefoot: Ashy gray tom with silver front paws. Eyes are blue.

Age: 26 Moons.

**Deputy-**

Flamefur: Pure ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Age: 24 Moons.

**Warriors-**

Iceclaw: Black tom with white front paws and a white tail-tip. Eyes are a cloudy white.

Age: 16/7 Years.Human: 16 Years.

Moonheart: Black she-cat with white chest. Eyes are an emerald green.

Age: 25 Moons.

Mudtail: Dark brown tom with brown eyes.

Age: 17 Moons.

Snowpelt: Snow white she-cat with blue eyes.

Age: 20 Moons.

Forestshadow: Mottled brown and black tom with yellow eyes.

Age: 18 Moons.

Dogs

Death: A large rottweiler with normal brown eyes and an abnormally high bloodlust. Especially for IceClan cats.

Puddlefoot guided us all deeper into the dump, until we finally reached our destination, an old abandoned shack. It was a little past sunset, but my eyes could still see as clearly as if it there was still daylight. "Flamefur, you take the first watch, Forestshadow will relieve you around midnight." Puddlefoot ordered, and the ginger she-cat clawed her way onto the roof. I heard a sigh from the leader as he watched her go, and he padded into the shack. Although it seemed the roof could come down on us, I followed after him.

Inside, there were nests made up of old clothes, and a single chair. Puddlefoot leapt onto it and turned to face all of us. "Cats of IceClan," he began in a grim voice, "a truly dark time is ahead for all of us. There seems to be no more humans in the city, and so the dogs run wild. However, it seems there is still hope. We welcome back Moonheart, and Iceclaw, the one with white eyes. Would either of you like to speak?" He asked, and I almost reluctantly nodded.

He leapt down from the chair, and I quickly took his place. I cleared my throat, and knew instantly what I wanted to say, "As I'm sure many of you are aware, many humans were wiped out, and almost all others were turned into dogs. However, one person was transformed into a cat, with white eyes. _I_ am that human," there was little shock among them, and I decided to keep speaking. "Apparently, I am some sort of a threat to whoever caused all of this, I am not quite sure why, but-"

I was cut off by yowling coming from the roof, "Puddlefoot! There are two cats being chased by dogs, and they're headed this way!" Flamefur yelled, and stood in the front doorway, her green eyes wide with fear.

Puddlefoot spoke with calm authority, "how many dogs?"

"I counted two, but I couldn't tell," she said back.

"Alright then, anyone who isn't too exhausted from today's fight, come with me. Everyone else, stay here and defend this place, our home, with your lives if we happen to fail." I decided that I hardly fought at all today, even though I would've loved to curl up and sleep, I went with them. It was me, Puddlefoot, Moonheart, and Mudtail, and Puddlefoot began to come up with a strategy. "Mudtail, Iceclaw, I want you two to go along the sides, and jump the dogs when I give the signal. Moonheart and I will confront them, with any luck, the two cats will be able to fight themselves."

Mudtail glanced at me and said, "make sure you can see me. When I wave my tail, jump." I nodded slowly, and we split up. I waited by a heap of trash directly across from Mudtail, and a few moments later, two cats rushed into my view.

They were both very young the first was a small black tom, with blue eyes as wide as moons. The other was a golden she-cat with a white right front paw. She had a similar expression, except her eyes were yellow, resembling small suns. The two of them ran out of my vision, and a rank scent filled my nose. "Dog," I hissed softly, and a heartbeat later, a couple of dogs thundered in, stopping at the edge of my vision. I heard a voice, and seeing as neither of the dogs seemed to be speaking, I guessed it came from the young black cat.

"Please help us! These dogs chased us from the park, and we're both too tired to run anymore." I stiffened when I heard that. If what he said was true, we couldn't expect too much help from them.

I noticed a movement in the corner of my eye, the dogs both took a step forward, and the one I assumed to be the lead dog spoke, "look at them my love, we started out chasing a snack, and it leads to a banquet!"

Puddlefoot spoke in a low growl, "you will not touch these cats, we will stop you."

The other dog barked in a rough, but distinctly feminine, voice, "and what are you going to do to stop us?" Mudtail waved his long brown tail, and I waved mine back in response. These dogs were about to get an answer to their question.

Puddlefoot spoke again as I bunched my leg muscles in preparation of my spring, "how do you know there aren't more of us?"

The male dog said back, "what do you mean by tha-?!" He never got to finish, because I burst out of my hiding spot, and landed square on his back. He tried to shake me off, but I dug my claws into his short, tough fur, and bit as hard as I could into his ear. He howled in pain and rage, snapping his jaws at me. "Get off of me you dirty cat!"

Puddlefoot shot forward and plunged his claws straight into the dog's neck. I hopped off of his back, and the dog released a final, desperate gurgling before a twitched and went limp. I glanced toward Mudtail and saw him and Moonheart finishing the female dog off.

Puddlefoot padded up to the small, young cats, "welcome," he said, "my name is Puddlefoot, leader of IceClan." He paused and swept his tail in our direction, "this is Mudtail, the she-cat is Moonheart, and the one with white eyes is-"

"White eyes?!" The tom cut in rudely, "you're a human? Why haven't you saved us yet?!"

I looked away, unable to look him in the eyes, when I heard his companion mew timidly, "you can't expect even a human to get rid of all the dogs in one day…"

The tom sighed, "you're right Sun, I guess I'm still a little on-edge from the dog attack."

I stepped forward and extended my paw in something that resembled a hand shake, "I'm called Iceclaw, and you are?"

The black cat eyed me suspiciously for a moment before touching my paw with his, "Jet, and her name is Sun. I suppose you might be, um…able to call us…" Jet trailed off and looked at the ground, scuffling his fore paws in embarrassment.

The golden she-cat gave his ears a gentle lick, and I knew what she was going to say a split-second before she mewed, "Jet and I are mates."

Well, this was certainly a full day. Of course, we can't expect it to be this action packed in every chapter. Next will be a relevantly uneventful chapter, however, that's the calm before the storm. After that, the one who's behind this makes his announcement!


	5. New Day

Warriors: Bio Bomb

Warriors: Bio Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

How was September? Cuz mine sucked, a lot. Well, enough griping, time to get to work. By the way, if you have requests for any characters I can put into my story, cat, dog, or otherwise, just let me know. However, what happens to them is completely up to me.

Chapter 5: New Day

"Jet, Sun, is it your wish to join IceClan as Apprentices, and eventually Warriors?" Puddlefoot questioned from his vantage point on the chair. Early morning light seeped in through the windows, but we were all wide awake, and watching the Induction/Apprentice Ceremony of the two cats we rescued the night before.

Jet hardly quivered when he answered loud and clear, "it is."

However, Sun was shaking like a leaf in the wind, and I thought her throat closed up until she softly mewed, "i-it is…"

"Then by the powers given to me as leader of IceClan, I give you your apprentice names. Jet, you shall be known as Jetpaw." The newly named Jetpaw bowed his head, "it has been a long time since we've had an apprentice…Moonheart, you shall mentor Jetpaw."

Moonheart gasped with surprise, but padded forward, "as you wish Puddlefoot." She touched noses with the young black cat, and Puddlefoot turned to Sun.

"Until you earn your Warrior name, you shall be called Sunpaw. Forestshadow, it is time for your first apprentice, pass on all you know to her." The dark cat stalked forward and bent over to touch noses with Sunpaw. She shrank away for a moment, then shot her neck forward and collided painfully with Forestshadow. They both padded back into the crowd, with their eyes watering, and I could hear Mudtail chuckling behind me.

Puddlefoot cleared his throat, and as all went silent, he said, "There is another important matter we must discuss…" He broke off awkwardly, staring at his paws and shuffling them. "Flamefur is…uh…p-pregnant with my kits…" A shocked silence followed that announcement, until Flamefur spoke up.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, just tell them what needs to be said." She said, annoyance clear in her voice.

The gray cat sighed and nodded, "right, we need another cat to take over the position of Deputy, and I've been thinking long and hard about this." He paused again, and I thought he glanced at me. "I want Iceclaw to take over the position." I nearly passed out, and was about to open my jaws to protest, only to shut them as he continued, "we have a custom, as you should know, to only take cats who have mentored an apprentice for Deputy. However, there are no cats left with that status, and it is only until Flamefur's kits are ready for Apprenticeship. If she still wishes to be Deputy after that, you will step down."

"In that case," I meowed, "I'll do my best."

Puddlefoot led the way out of the shack, and walked behind it. Puzzled, I followed, and he said "you already know what our territory around the dump looks like, so I'm going to show you where we hunt. You didn't think we ate just the rats and dogs did you?"

After about five minutes, we came to the edge of the dump, overlooking a road, at a small copse of trees. Memories of my childhood crashed over me like a wave, and I remembered visiting that spot often. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and saw Puddlefoot tasting the air. "No dogs, let's go."

He sprinted across the street, and I struggled to keep up. We reached the forest in a heartbeat, and Puddlefoot said "we call this place Mouse Forest. It is small, and it also holds a lot of our prey."

We padded in, and almost instantly I picked up a small scuffling sound. Puddlefoot waved his tail in front of me as a signal to stop, and I obeyed wordlessly. I watched as Puddlefoot stalked forward with deadly precision, and I had barely spotted his target before he leapt and killed it before the creature even had a chance to squeak. "He dropped the mouse at my feet and meowed, "eat up, you'll need your strength for today," I nodded and dug in. It was unusually delicious, and after I finished, Puddlefoot pointed out another one with his tail. "Copy me as best you can, and I'll find out what to teach you."

As stealthily as I could, I crept towards the mouse, but it heard me coming from a few feet away and scurried off. "Apparently, there is much work to be done…" Puddlefoot said, chuckling lowly, and I subconsciously flattened my ears to my head in embarrassment. "Don't worry; I didn't expect you to be the best hunter ever on the first try. Let's start with this."

After what felt like a few hours, we returned home with a modest catch, because I scared off most of the creatures in the forest. Moonheart shrugged when I told her what a miserable job I did today. "How do you think I did on my first trip? Don't worry; you'll get better with practice." We both shared a mouse, and slept close together. I was thankful for the warmth of her fur.

All of my thoughts that night were…muddled. Flashes of obscure thoughts ran through my head like a mad dog, and the main thing I thought about was tomorrow. It should all be revealed, why the world became like this, and who was behind it. I didn't expect such a shocking answer when the blimp went overhead that day…No one did.

Well, that's about it. This is going to be the most peaceful chapter in a while. Almost the entire rest of this book will be filled with action and suspense. Who truly is behind this? Find out in the next chapter, which I'll call Bio-Tech Industries. That's a hint by the way, in case you didn't catch that. Well, later! Oh, and look out for my newest story for Halloween! It'll be a Detective Conan (Or Case Closed for the Americans) fan-fic, the Haunted House Murder Case! In case you're not into that, I've been thinking about writing a fic for Christmas based on Warriors, which I'll start as soon as Long Shadows is released! It'll be a sort of sequel to Burnt Feathers, my JayXCinder fic. Okay, I think that's it, see you soon!


	6. BioTech Industries

Warriors: Bio-Bomb

Warriors: Bio-Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

Okay, let's get the ball rolling. It's time to find out the truth behind this mass-alteration to the world. Don't forget to look out for my Halloween special for Detective Conan a.k.a. Case Closed! Also, there will be a Christmas fic about Warriors that will be a sort of sequel to Burnt Feathers.

Chapter 6: Bio-tech Industries

One Month Earlier

A news reporter was standing in front of a large skyscraper, with the letters BTI in bold white letters on the front of it. "Today, the brand-new company Bio-Tech Industries has purchased this sizable skyscraper, and have announced they will be using it for their biological research. The company president has assured us that in one month's time, there will be a huge breakthrough in the field of science. We can only speculate what this could be, but our research indicates that it will involve adjusting the genes of animals. This has been Tracy Lawrence with your 9 o'clock news."

Present

I awoke to the sound of howling. That put me on high alert, and I forced my body awake, in case the dogs had found us, and were attacking. Everyone else also seemed to be awakened by this, and Puddlefoot began giving out orders. "I want everyone around me now…except Iceclaw…and Moonheart, you both protect Flamefur!"

"Y-yes sir!" I shouted back, picking out Flamefur by her bright orange pelt which glowed even in the darkness. Moonheart was already there, and we all waited in tense silence for what felt like an eternity. I scanned the room as my eyes began to get used to the darkness, I guess it was about two O'clock because there was no sunlight filtering into out hideout.

The silence was broken by an all too familiar voice, coming from straight above us. "Greetings my brethren. Let me start out by saying that I apologize for waking you all so early, but I just couldn't wait to tell you all the good news. As it turns out, there are some things us humans turned dogs can not do in our current forms, so I installed a…back-up plan." We all rushed outside, and craned our necks to look up at the massive blimp circling the sky.

I could hardly catch my breath as the man continued, "Envision yourselves as you were. That should get you back to your old selves in no time, maybe then you can find this troublesome cat that seems to have eluded us for so long. I made sure that most of you that were chosen were either metaphorical 'dogs of the military,' though now it's quite literal. Others of you are plain old murderers and thieves, either way, you know how to use weapons, use anything at your disposal to kill this cat. Guns, knives, swords, rocket launchers, whatever you may have that can leave a hole in his chest!!" I was close to throwing up, and I almost would have if it weren't for Moonheart pressing close to me for comfort. "Another thing, I promised to tell you who I am. Just call me Alpha…though most of you would be familiar with the name 'Eric Shreigert.'"

I gasped aloud, "Eric Shreigert?! I thought I heard that voice before…but I didn't think…"

Puddlefoot stared curiously at me, "you know this madman?" He asked, turning his attention back to the blimp.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I felt myself nodding, "yes. He's one of the leaders of Bio-Tech Industries. He made occasional speeches on TV…wait; he said that around this time…there'd be an 'advancement in the study of human and animal genetics.' I didn't think this was what he meant…"

I tried to think on this, but my thoughts were interrupted once again, "so now you know where to find me if you find and kill the rebel. However, if you've been living under a rock, or are actual dogs, I reside in the large building with the letters 'BTI' on it, you can't miss it. I'll be in contact again with you all soon. Hail the dogs!" The blimp flew away, and we all padded back inside.

Puddlefoot leapt onto the chair, and he didn't need to get our attention, we were already gathered and awake after all. "Now we know who is behind this, but we can not take him on as we are now. If all of the humans that were turned into dogs can change back, our Clan will need to be much bigger, even with the help of Iceclaw." He turned his blue gaze on me, "unless you are also able to turn back into a human as well?"

I shook my head in confusion, "I'm not sure, maybe…but even if I can, I can't fight…well, I do know how to use a gun. I went to a shooting range a few times with my dad…I don't own one though, and I don't exactly know where all of the weapon shops are."

Puddlefoot looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, "Alright, just try what this Eric Shreigert person said, and we'll figure out what to do from there."

I nodded slowly, and closed my eyes, trying to imagine what I was like when I was still human. It seemed like nothing happened for a long time, and I finally opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me, as if expecting me to burst into flames or something. "Nothing…" I murmured, and Puddlefoot nodded understandingly.

"This meeting is adjourned then, let's go back to sleep, Forestshadow, be on watch, we let a dog go the other day, and there's no guarantee he hasn't told other dogs where we are." He said, leaping down from the chair, and curled up next to Flamefur. The assigned guard made his way up the roof, and I went back to my makeshift nest.

Sleep didn't come easily, even with Moonheart slumbering softly next to me; I was surprised my restlessness didn't wake her. I slowly got up, and made my way out and onto the roof. Forestshadow looked tired, but he did his best to keep his eyes open when he spotted me.

"Who goes there?!" He shouted, and was about to wake the others when the moon came out from behind a cloud, showing him that it was just me. "Oh, Iceclaw, what are you doing up?"

I shrugged and answered, "I can't sleep, and you look like you could use some. Let me take over for you."

He thought for a second, then nodded, "alright, thanks. Make sure to keep an eye out for any dogs." With that said, he jumped back onto the ground, and padded inside the shack, while I stared out over the dark horizon.

After what felt like at least thirty minutes, the sun finally rose, shedding some light on the city, and I saw something nearby that could be useful to us in the future. "The pound…if anything is still in there…then…this could help us in our war against Eric Shreigert…or Alpha now…"

The revelations of this chapter sure came as a huge shock. However, next we'll need to infiltrate the pound, and it isn't the same place as when humans still ruled the city. Find out just how much it's changed in the next chapter! 'Till then!


	7. Inflitration Part 1

Warriors: Bio Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

Hey everyone, I'm finally ready for fall break, which means that I'll have time to get some chapters written. Finally eh? Well, no time to waste then, let's start with the chapter already, enough talkin' outta me!

Chapter 7: Infiltration Part 1

As day broke, I worked my way back down off the roof, and padded into the small shack. Most of the Clan was already awake, and Puddlefoot was addressing Mudtail and Moonheart as I came up.

"You two go into Mouse Forest and see what you can find, I just hope all the noise this 'Alpha' man made didn't scare away all of the wildlife for the day. Also, keep an eye out for-" he broke off when he saw me approaching. "Ah, Iceclaw, anything to report?"

I shrugged, "no dogs, but I came up with an idea while I was on watch." He motioned for me to continue and I said, "Well, there's this pound nearby. It must be filled with captured stray cats; we could free them, and maybe ask if they want to join us. You did say we needed all the help we can get."

He nodded, and mewed, "Hmm…I didn't think about that. All we usually hear coming from that dreadful place is consistent howling…though it stopped as soon as the 'bomb' went off. We should go investigate," he turned to the brown tom sitting respectfully waiting for his leaders command, and his ears perked up when he heard his name.

"Yes Puddlefoot?" He asked, standing up.

"Go find Snowpelt and hunt, then when you are finished, have her drop off your catch and find a safe way to the pound. Moonheart, you'll come with me and Iceclaw for our scouting mission. With any luck, we'll find a way to free all of the cats and find some that are willing to join IceClan for our assault on Bio-Tech Industries." Mudtail saluted with his tail and walked away, looking for the unmistakable white fur of Snowpelt, and Moonheart nodded and stood next to me. "We'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast."

It was eleven o'clock. For some odd reason, the clock tower in the middle of the city was still working, and its bell rang on the hour. I remembered hearing that it ran off of a separate generator, that only needed to be replaced every six months or so. I shook my head ruefully to clear it, "this isn't the time to be thinking about things like that," I thought to myself, and worked to stay in step with Moonheart. We trailed only about a foot behind Puddlefoot, and soon we were sneaking along the wall of the compound.

Thanks to my current size, and the perpetual darkness that seemed to hang in the atmosphere, the pound looked like a prison, and I noticed that one of the windows on the second story had a large stain of blood on it. Puddlefoot snapped me out of my trance by whispering "I don't like the feeling of this place. Stay alert and follow me." He leapt off the wall, and Moonheart and I were right behind him.

Moonheart spoke in a low voice close to my ear, "are you sure this is a good idea?" I could only shake my head in confusion, it seemed like a good idea this morning, but looking at this place now, it appeared to be a gateway to Hell rather than our hope for salvation.

We approached the front door cautiously, and I heard voices coming from inside, they sounded human…and yet they didn't. "Wait!" I hissed under my breath, and our small band stopped in its tracks. "Don't forget, all of the humans other than me were turned into dogs, they're our enemies. Let's try and find an air vent."

Puddlefoot nodded understandingly and I took the lead, skirting around the walls until we came upon an open hole, with the vent door torn asunder. I stepped back and Puddlefoot stepped in, motioning for us to follow with his tail as he disappeared into the darkness. I swallowed and followed him, with Moonheart close behind me. The cold, smooth metal felt strange under my paws, and the smell of death blew in my face.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" I thought, but it was too late to turn back now, and we were only here to grasp the situation. "Guess it seems pretty hopeless."

Puddlefoot stopped short, and I heard why. The same voices we heard earlier were coming from right above us. "We must have been descending slowly, now we're underneath it!" I thought with surprise, but then decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Heheheh, this 'Alpha' guy sure gave us some sweet jobs. All the cats we can eat, and all we have to do is guard this dump." The first one said, and I began to feel sick to my stomach.

What his friend said didn't help, "yeah, he even supplied us with some heavy firepower, if we can find the white-eyed human; we'll be set for life."

"Just make sure not to tear him up too bad, we have to take out his eyes for proof, and I'd rather they were intact." The first one said, punching his partner in the shoulder, and they walked off, discussing what they would do if they caught me.

"Not gonna happen," I hissed under my breath, and I felt Moonheart nudging me. Puddlefoot had already continued back down the shaft, and I reluctantly followed behind. We caught up to him in no time, and the path ended, with a hole straight over us, torn open just like the door we used to get in here. "I really don't like how convenient these holes have been," I thought to myself, but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

We found ourselves inside a small room, with a desk and a computer. "This must be where they filed for adoptions," I said, and Puddlefoot nodded. We scanned the room, and didn't find anything of interest. I was about to make a suggestion to go back into the vents and get Mudtail to help us find another way in, when the door opened.

A large man brandishing a large assault rifle walked in and grunted when he saw us. "Well well, what do we have here? Some rats, and would you look at that! The white-eyed cat, this must be my lucky day!"

"Does everyone have to say that when they see me?" I thought, bolting for the air vent. "There's no way we can take him, let's go now!" Puddlefoot must have heard him coming, because he was already inside the pathway. Moonheart wasn't so lucky, the man grabbed her by the tail, and I immediately whipped around and dug my claws and teeth into his leg. "Let her go or else!"

Before he could do little else than howl in pain, Puddlefoot joined me and bit into his other leg. I worked fast, the only way someone as big as this was going to let go of Moonheart was to hit him where it hurt. I clawed my way up his leg, and as soon as I came in range, I swung my weight upwards, and latched onto his crotch with my backclaws.

He fell forward onto his knees, and released Moonheart. That was where our little rebellion ended, because three more guys stormed in, and held their guns to our heads. Someone else walked in, wearing a crude badge with the words 'Head of Security' etched onto it. He looked to be in his twenties, with short brown hair, and brandishing a very large shotgun. "The show ends here, put them in the cages," he ordered to the thugs, and they led us all deeper into the dark facility.

Insert 'dun, dun, duuuunnn' here. Well, that's where I'll have to leave off for now, but I assure you that the next chapter will be us as soon as it's written! I'm going to go work on my Digimon and Case Closed fan-fics now, later!


	8. Infiltration Part 2

Warriors: Bio Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

Hey, sorry it took so long…but school's been killing me…and inspiration is running low…but I refuse to discontinue anymore of my stories!!! Anyway, look for a X-Mas/snow themed fic for Warriors as a sort of sequel around…December maybe. Depends how long it takes me to finish Long Shadows. By the way, rape lemon alert, just warning you ahead of time. Also, I don't have a very thorough knowledge of either a cat's or a dog's anatomy, so point out any mistakes. I also tried to keep it as vague as possible for this very reason…okay, on with the show! As a side note, I'm gettin' real sick and tired of the comments "this isn't Warriors." No kidding! This isn't canon by a long shot! However, this was the best place I could find to put it, so if you don't appreciate the story, then move on to something else and don't waste my time!!!

Chapter 8: Infiltration part 2

We all walked past rows and rows of cages, all piled up on top of each other. Finally, they tossed us into a cage in the very back, and shut the door on us. There was only a dim light coming from a small light bulb suspended from the ceiling, casting a faint yellow glow through the bars. I sighed, and felt Moonheart's fur pressing against my own. Never before have I been so thankful to have her by my side than right now.

Puddlefoot paced the length of the cage, probably thinking of a way to get us out of here, however, I knew that without my human form, it was impossible. I tried once again to envision myself from when I was still a kid…but it was no use, nothing happened.

After a little while, a human came in, accompanied by two dogs. The one on the left had short brown fur, and was male. The other, a female, had long luxurious fur that was a mix of white, black, and brown. "A Collie…" I thought, and watched as the human scanned over the cages with his blood red gaze.

"She'll do nicely," the male dog said, and the human nodded with the same sadistic smile the dog had. He opened the cage, and I watched as a small female cat, only about a year old, with rough ginger and auburn fur was grabbed and pulled out. She retaliated, but it was futile, the female dog leapt onto her and pinned her down.

The Collie was about to drag the small, pitiful cat away, when the human turned into his dog form and stopped her. "Wait," he barked, his fur reflecting the ominous light coming from the bulb. "Why don't we show our special guests what we keep these cats around for?"

The male dog grinned, and the Collie nodded. The most sickening thing I ever saw followed that. The Collie bit into the ginger cat's ear, and she gave a yowl of pain. The blood dripped down the side of her face, and I watched in horror as the Collie climbed off, and motioned for the former human to take her place.

He got on top of the cat and bit into her other ear, this time; the yowl was softer, as if she used her voice to its limit with the last bite. Then he positioned himself behind her, and I nearly averted my eyes when he plunged himself deep into the small female. The rest of what they called "the feast" continued basically like that, and when they were done, only bones, fur, blood, and cum remained where she once was. The human-dog shoved his face into our bars, his muzzle caked with the cat's blood.

"How'd you enjoy the show? Because you're next," he said, eyeing Moonheart, and I instinctively stepped in front of her, growling at the dog. He wasn't fazed to say the least, "aww, how precious, I'll make sure to have _extra_ fun with her." The dogs left, and I slumped down onto the floor of the cage. Moonheart lay next to me, and I felt my eyes drooping. I was swept into a horribly disturbed sleep, filled with dreams of that young female cat, and the same things happening to Moonheart.

The next day…no, let me rephrase that, we didn't have a way to keep track of time. When I next awoke, I saw Puddlefoot guarding the front of the cage. He, like me, wasn't going to give up Moonheart without a fight. However, what we really needed to do was find a way out of here. I sat up without waking Moonheart, and padded over to Puddlefoot. "Sorry I got us into this mess…I didn't realize what a horrible place this had become…"

To my surprise, Puddlefoot only shook his head, "no, it is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is the dogs. However, I've been thinking, and I have a plan for escape…well, two, depending on if you can become human or not."

"I'll try my best," I replied, and closed my eyes. However, this time, I couldn't concentrate, all I was able to see was a repeat of my dreams, and I opened my eyes and shook my head immediately. "Sorry, I can't think straight after what happened…"

"I understand, then we'll have to go with Plan B. Hey, the one who calls himself Coal, did you hear that?" He asked to no one in particular. At least…that's what it seemed like.

A gruff voice came from above us, "loud and clear." The next thing I heard was a loud crash from above us, and a cage fell in front of ours.

"What the hell?!" I cried in surprise, only to have Puddlefoot's tail shoved into my mouth.

"Do you want them to discover us? Be quiet." He maintained his stare for a few moments longer, then turned to the cage. "Coal, are you alright?"

I could only see a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness, but his voice was unmistakable. "Just a little rattled, hold on while I open yer cage." A large black paw appeared from the darkness, and nearly instantly clicked the lock on our cage open. Puddlefoot did the same with the strange cat's cage, and I went over to wake Moonheart.

"Moon, get up, it's time to go." I said, and she blinked a couple of times before stumbling up onto her paws.

"Iceclaw? What-?" She murmured but I cut her off by motioning outside of the now open cages.

With the help of the faint lamp-light, I could see our savior more clearly. He appeared pretty old, with sleek black fur and yellow piercing eyes. "Alright you young kits, ready to make an escape?"

After witnessing the most horrifying thing in his life, Iceclaw now has to get back out of the pound he snuck into. Aided by this mysterious old cat named Coal, can the small band of cats from IceClan possibly escape this once peaceful facility-turned-slaughterhouse? You'll just have to keep reading!


	9. Escape

Warriors Bio Bomb

Book 1: Alpha

It's time for the escape from the pound! How will Iceclaw and the band of cats from IceClan get out alive?! Just read to find out!

Chapter 9: Escape

We pelted through the building, blindly turning corners, never knowing if a dog was on the other side. It seemed our luck was holding out though, because even after about ten minutes, we ran into nothing. That is until we ran into the management room again. We skidded to a halt, and in front of us, was that same sadistic human, just sitting in the desk. The smile that played across his face sent chills up my spine, and before we could turn back around, he locked the door remotely. "Well well," he started, getting up and sweeping his bloody gaze across us. "You escaped, congratulations! However, it doesn't do you much good to run right back into the arms of your captors. Oh well, we were going to hand you to Alpha alive, but you've just become far to troublesome to keep around."

He pulled out a handgun, and I hissed a curse under my breath. Before he could fire though, Puddlefoot and Coal bit into his legs, and he howled in pain. The human kicked them off, and I rolled out of the way when he unloaded a bullet into the floor. "Great," I thought, "he's not afraid to use that thing…I was hoping to take advantage of inexperience, fear, anything to keep alive!"

I stumbled back onto my paws, and the human made a move for Moonheart. None of us could stop him, he tackled her, and held the gun up to her skull. "Here's the deal white-eyes, I'll let her go, in exchange for you. Can't guarantee that they'll stay alive when they leave, but I'll make sure that none of these filthy cats are harmed while inside the pound."

I wasn't about to trust him, but when I ran through my options, I learned quickly that this was my only one. Sighing in defeat, I padded over to him, and he released Moonheart as he said, "say goodbye."

He pressed the barrel to my head, and I closed my eyes. My life literally flashed before me, until the moment that seemed most vivid for some reason. I was sitting in my bed, reading a Warriors book to Moonheart, and she seemed to be helping me by acting out the parts. I laughed in the memory, and then a pain filled my heart…no, not pain, but a fire. I was confused, the pain should've at least been in my head, from a bullet being shot into it. Instead, when I opened my eyes, I was nearly staring straight at the human, his eyes were stretched to their limit.

"What could have startled him?" I thought, and lashed my tail in confusion, or at least, I would have if I had one. "I'm…human again? Wait, this isn't the time to think about this. He's stunned, time to take advantage of it." I landed a punch straight into his face, and he dropped to the floor, the gun landing with a loud clunk by his side. Without even thinking, I picked it up and slipped it into my back pocket, running over to the desk to find the button to open the door.

Puddlefoot leapt up onto the desk, and nodded, "I guess it took a life threatening experience to transform back didn't it?" I shrugged, reached under the desk, and felt the smooth surface of a button. The door open when I pressed it, and we all looked at one another.

"I may be human, but I'm still Iceclaw, however, I'll be of a little more help in this form." I said, and Puddlefoot nodded.

"Of course you are, I was just going to discuss an escape plan." He meowed, and looked to the door. "We don't have much time, let's try the air vent again. Can you change back?"

"I hope so," I muttered, and closed my eyes. It was extremely painful, feeling my ears shrink back into my head, to be replaced by cat ears. To feel fur growing out of every pore of my body, and my clothes felt like they were just being absorbed into my body.

When I was finished, I opened my eyes, and Puddlefoot had a slightly intrigued look on his face. "That was…disturbing." He said after a small pause, and he turned to the air vent. "Well, let's get moving, there's no time to waste!"

We all ran back into the air vent, and winded our way back out. When we all burst back out into the open, I watched as Puddlefoot nearly bowled Snowpelt over. He reacted quickly, and skidded to a halt in front of her. I wasn't so lucky.

Mudtail was standing right in front of me, as if he meant to go into the vent after Snowpelt, and I barreled straight into him. It took me a moment to rearrange my thoughts, but I quickly shook my head when I heard a shout from inside the pound. "They've escaped, find them!!!"

"Everyone, get back to the Den!" Puddlefoot shouted, and everyone bolted off in two different directions. Puddlefoot, Snowpelt, and Coal ran up the wall, using the ivy as a clawhold. Moonheart, Mudtail and I had to go around, because the dogs appeared on both sides of the building.

The three of us ran as fast as we could, but it was no use against the much larger dogs. They were threatening to catch us, and I whirled around, a sudden, and possibly stupid, idea forming in my head. Moonheart shouted out, "Iceclaw, what are you-?!"

I didn't hear anything she said after that, because I felt my tail shrinking back. The pain seemed to subside everytime I transformed, because before I even knew it, I was human again. There was no time to reflect on this, because three of the dogs also transformed and attempted to tackle me. "I hope I learned enough at the shooting ranges!" I thought desperately, pulling out the .22 Colt out of my back pocket and firing straight into the face of one of my pursuers.

His head almost literally exploded, but even though it was supposed to be a sickening sight, it filled me with a sense of satisfaction to see my enemies' brain scattered across the asphalt. I whirled around and shot the other two, and I saw the remaining dogs turn tail and run back to the pound.

I smirked and turned back to my companions, who had just stood by and watched. "I'll apologize to Moonheart later…" I thought, looking at her horrified expression. We all made our way back to the dump in silence.

I went to sleep alone that night, Moonheart insisted that the deputy should have his own spot, but I knew that I frightened her with my display. Thinking back, I even scared myself, how easily I had just ended three lives…I got up to my paws and looked around for Moonheart. She wasn't in the shack, so I assumed she was outside. Padding out, I saw her silhouetted against the moon, she seemed lost in a trance, which I broke by brushing up against her.

"Wh-oh, Iceclaw…shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, her green eyes fluctuating with feelings. It felt like I was looking into a hurricane.

"Shouldn't you?" I questioned back, but before she could respond, I pressed my tail against her mouth. "Look, I know why you didn't want to sleep with me today, it's because of the way I just killed those human-dogs. Thinking back, that was wrong, but there was nothing else I could do, I'm sorry if I scared you."

She used her tail to move mine, and intertwined the two. "It's just…I thought you should have at least felt fear when you did that. When I looked into your eyes, it wasn't fear I saw, but joy, satisfaction, I've been thinking about why that was…but I don't care, I'm sorry to have neglected you like that." Moonheart pressed up against me, and licked my cheek. "You saved me…all of us from that horrible place, that's all that matters."

"You know we'll need to assault Bio-Tech right?" I asked suddenly, and she nodded slowly. "I want you to be by my side when we do it…will you?"

She headbutted my flank softly, "did you even need to ask? Of course I will. We aren't going tomorrow are we?"

I nearly laughed at that, "no! I may have gotten a gun now, but I'm not stupid. At best, I have maybe five bullets left…at worst, none, no, we'll need more help. I could also use better firepower. For now, let's go back inside and get some sleep."

"Alright," she said happily, and padded back into the shack.

"When the time comes though, I will take down Alpha," I thought, following behind her.


End file.
